Flat contact sockets which form an electrical connection between an electrical conductor and a flat contact are known in the art. The flat contact socket is typically cage-shaped or box-shaped to receive a flat contact in a flat contact receptacle of the flat contact socket. In some flat contact sockets, commonly referred to as connection brackets, two flat contacts can be inserted into the flat contact receptacle to establish an electrical connection between the two flat contacts.
Known flat contact sockets, however, are complex to produce, complicated to handle, or can only establish an insufficient mechanical and/or electrical connection between the electrical conductor and the flat contact. Further, known flat contact sockets frequently only have an insufficiently dimensioned flat contact receptacle, which makes it more difficult or impossible to receive flat contacts which have additional elements, for example, a touch protector.